Rothan
Personality Rothan is not only handsome and athletic, but brave, responsible, and highly intelligent, - a natural leader. He grew up with parents who were outside workers and part of the Rambler's Association so was very used to going outside from age three, and has no fear of it, unlike almost everyone else in the Hive. Freedom Day Went to a park, the park was outside. “I’d argue it was just as boundary-breaking as it sounds, Rothan,” said Lucas. “You’d been through all the standard social conditioning in school that was designed to make you into an ideal citizen. You’d been trained to recite the Hive Obligations and sing the Hive Duty songs. You’d heard all the fearsome stories about Outside, with the blinding Truesun that rules the day and the hunter of souls who roams the night.”''Edwards, Janet. Hurricane (Hive Mind Book 3), Chapter 4. Kindle Edition. ''" ...On your Freedom Day, you defied your teachers and demonstrated your commitment to what’s technically a subversive organization by going Outside.”''Edwards, Janet. Hurricane (Hive Mind Book 3), Chapter 4. Kindle Edition. Early Years His parents were outside workers and members of the Hive's Rambler Association. He went camping with them and has actually been to the Sea Farm twice in his boyhood, the last time when he was twelve. After that, he could not manage to get away from teen level for such long periods. Lottery 2532 Assigned to Law enforcement and was imprinted as a strike team leader. Although his physical description did not meet what lottery considered Amber's preference, he was still imprinted because he was an extremely capable candidate. ''"... Rothan’s test scores were so high that he was selected despite having both lighter coloured hair and totally the wrong eye colour.”Edwards, Janet. Defender (Hive Mind Book 2) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Unit Responsibilities He was imprinted for a Strike Team Leader but at first was pitted against the other four candidates imprinted for Strike Team Leader. (Forge, Eli, Matias, Kaden). He is the best of them all and eventually appointed as Adika's second in command and leader of the Alpha strike team. He will be Adika's successor eventually, but hopes that day is still years away. Telepath Rothan becomes the unit's expert on everything outside and works to acclimate the strike team and Amber in going outside and getting over their fear of that alien environment. He starts a relationship with Emili (Lucas's deputy) and is promoted to Deputy Strike team leader for A team. Defender It is discovered that he actually has Blue eyes and light brown hair and allowed to revert back to his natural color and not have to wear contacts. He is seriously injured early in the book, when he heroically saves dozens of people in a fire, and only survives due to a treatment ordered from a different, specialist hive. He is back in action in time for the Light Angel mission. Hurricane Since so much of that book takes place outside, at the Sea Farm, Rothan's expertise with outside conditions comes in very useful once again. Borderline Early in the book, when a mission on Level 1 goes awry, Rothan still performs flawlessly as "Red Squad Leader". Later, he relegates Adika to the bodyguard team and takes over the lead in a crucial mission when Amber discovers that Adika is one of the designated targets. Adika makes him believe he's going to be publicly fired in consequence, but ends up congratulating him. References